Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a particle-bearing composite and a method for producing the same. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a particle-bearing composite comprising a solid carrier and polymer-protected particles adsorbed thereon, wherein the polymer has a number average molecular weight in a specific range and the particles are of a metal and/or a metal compound. The article-bearing composite of the present invention is produced by a method in which a polymer-protected colloidal dispersion, which is comprised of a dispersion medium, colloidal metal and/or metal compound particles dispersed in the dispersion medium and a protective polymer having a specific number average molecular weight and serving as a protective colloid for protecting the colloidal particles, is contacted with a solid carrier.
The particle-bearing composite of the present invention has a morphology such that the particles, which have a narrow particle size distribution and are uniformly, stably dispersed in the above-mentioned polymer-protected colloidal dispersion, and the particle-protecting polymer, are adsorbed together onto the solid carrier, while maintaining a well-dispersed state thereof. Therefore, the particle-bearing composite of the present invention can exhibit excellent catalytic performances with high reproducibility. In addition, the composite of the present invention can be advantageously used in the fields of electric and magnetic materials because the metallic particles and/or metal compound particles uniformly borne by the solid carrier can exert excellent electric and magnetic performances.